


Ayaka x Jun

by yami91



Category: 22/7 | ナナブンノニジュウニ | Nanabun no Nijuuni (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami91/pseuds/yami91
Summary: I typed this months ago, only decided to upload it due to Ayaka's birthday.This is NOT a fanfic dedicated to Ayaka's birthday, only uploaded on her birthday
Kudos: 8





	Ayaka x Jun

"Aaaaah today's practice was tiring" Ayaka said out loud as she laid on the floor. After a while, she stood up and started walking towards me, "Let's head back to our room and wash up?"  
I nodded and went with her, I was thinking about not doing my best during our practice for the song "Chikatetsu teikou Shugi". I just want to go back to the room and rest at that point.

When we returned to our room from the showers, Ayaka sat down and started working on her manga, while I laid on the bed as I was too tired. I was expecting Ayaka to notice me being down... but she just continued eith her manga like it's nothing. "At least notice that I'm not acting like usual..." I thought to myself. Ayaka then spoke, "Toda-san, can you help me with something?" And now she wants a favour from me!? "Can you do a sexy pose for me? I need a reference~" Ayaka continued, without giving a second to look at me, I thought of it as another tease. I replied to Ayaka, "You know I've been acting down since our practice finished, but all you care about is your manga!? And instead of cheering me up, you asked me to do a sexy pose of all things!?" I got mad at her when I finished my sentence. 

Ayaka stood up from her chair, walked towards me that's lying on the bed. She stood there for a few seconds and suddenly, I was pushed down by Ayaka. Her left hand started to touch my cheeks, with her right hand caressing my hair. Me, who was angry, suddenly got into a panic state. All I could do was stare into her beautiful smile... It's almost like a Medusa's gaze.. I was unable to look away.

I tried to speak, "Ayak-" but before I finished my words, Ayaka placed her index finger on my mouth. With a seductive voice, "shhh... just stay quiet" At that moment, I got very flustered, my cheeks probably as red as they can be. But I still stayed quiet. Ayaka then spoke again, "close your eyes.." I did what was told, mind panicking, flustered and no idea what to expect. It was then I felt something touched my lips again.. this sensation... I opened my eyes and all I could see was Ayaka kissing my lips. 

After that moment, which probably lasted minutes, Ayaka spoke again "You can speak now.." I didn't know what to say, I just got k-kissed by Ayaka!? Flustered as I was, I asked, "Aya-chan, actually I have feelings for yo-" being cut off again by Ayaka, "I knew from the day we stayed in the same room in the dormitory. All you ever say in your dreams is my name.. I overheard you even saying "I love Tachikawa Ayaka and it won't change." So I thought of this whole thing, I wanted to know how you'll react. Here, stand up." Ayaka finished, as she reached out her hand for me to grab. I stood up, mind still conpletely blank. Usually I would be mad that she teased me like that... but this time.. I felt happy and excited at the thought. Even though it's a prank... I loved every moment. 

Ayaka came back into the room, handed me a present, 'You did your best today, here's a gift from me to you, Toda Jun.' 

That was the first time that Ayaka has called me by my full name. I couldn't help but put on a smile.  
"THANK YOU AYA-CHAN" I said as I went to hug her, tears rolling down my cheeks uncontrollably. "Hai hai~" was all she replied with as she placed her hand on my head.


End file.
